herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Tracy
Gordon Tracy is a character from the television show Thunderbirds, the subsequent films Thunderbirds Are GO and Thunderbird 6 as well as the remake tv series Thunderbirds Are Go!. The character also appeared in the live action movie Thunderbirds. He is the pilot of Thunderbird 4, co-pilot of Thunderbird 2, and aquanaut for International Rescue. Biography Gordon was named by his parents after Mercury 7 astronaut Leroy Gordon Cooper. He is a highly trained aquanaut with experience from the Submarine Service and W.A.S.P (The World Aquanaut Security Patrol). During his time there, Gordon commanded a deep sea self-propelled submersible and spent a year beneath the ocean investigating marine farming methods. Sadly, he became involved in a hydrofoil speedboat crash. The boat was travelling at over 400 knots. It resulted in him spending four months in hospital. After recovering, Gordon became International Rescue's top Aquanaut of TB4. Thunderbirds (1965-66) Born on 14 February 2043/2004, Gordon Tracy revels in all aquatic sports, from skin-diving to water-skiing. Named after astronaut Leroy Gordon Cooper, he is a highly trained aquanaut, with stints in the Submarine Service and the World Aquanaut Security Patrol under his belt. During his time with the WASPs, Gordon commanded a deep-sea bathyscaphe and spent a year beneath the ocean investigating marine farming methods. An expert oceanographer, he is also the designer of a unique underwater breathing apparatus, which he has modified and improved for International Rescue. Shortly before International Rescue began operating, Gordon was involved in a hydrofoil speedboat crash when his vessel capsized at 400 knots. The craft was completely shattered and Gordon spent four months in a hospital bed. Now, as the pilot of Thunderbird 4, he commands the world's most advanced and versatile one-man submarine. Good-natured and high-spirited, he possesses a strength and tenacity that make him a respected leader and commander. He is also one of the world's fastest freestyle swimmers and is a past Olympic champion at the butterfly stroke. In addition to being the pilot of Thunderbird 4, Gordon is also the co-pilot of Thunderbird 2, and thus often accompanies Virgil. Of all the family, Gordon is the funny one, which gives him a tendency to get into trouble with Jeff over his flippant sense of humour. For example, in "Day of Disaster", somebody has taken Grandma's personal edible transmitter, and Gordon proves his innocence when he says he'd know if he'd taken a transmitter, but Jeff gets annoyed. Gordon's favourite pastimes are playing chess (often with Scott or Brains), going fishing and playing the guitar. Thunderbirds 2004 Ben Torgeson plays Gordon in the live-action adaptation of Thunderbirds. However, since the movie entirely focuses on a 14-year-old version of Alan, nothing is known of this Gordon, After Thunderbird 5 was struck by a missile, Gordon joined his father, along with Scott and Virgil, to rescue John in the decaying space station. Thunderbirds Are Go! 2015 David Menkin plays Gordon in the 2015 CGI redux of Thunderbirds, entitled Thunderbirds Are Go!. He is now a blonde, instead of being a redhead (he and John have traded hair colours, as have Scott and Virgil). As well as piloting Thunderbird 4, he also pilots various devices flown around by Thunderbird 2, such as the new Elevator Cars in "Fireflash". Again, he's the funny one, and is also described as having a loud voice, dwarfed only by his clothing tastes. His IR outfit now has a scuba-diving mouthpiece attached to his now-yellow sash (it was orange in the original series). Personality in the original Gordon has a flippant sense of humour, which sometimes annoys his dad. Despite this, Gordon is good-natured, high spirited, and possesses a strength and resilience that makes him a well respected member of the IR organisation. He often tends to impulsive acts, such as in Terror In New York City, when a dire emergency develops in that city requiring TB4 and the necessary vehicle to transport it and Gordon, TB2, is out of action for repairs. In that situation, Gordon seriously and vociferously proposes that he make the transoceanic trip to New York himself in TB4. He is only dissuaded when his family protests that the idea is both dangerous and completely impractical, considering TB4 is a scout craft that has neither the speed nor range to make it to the city in time. He is an expert oceanographer who has designed a unique underwater breathing apparatus that was later modified, improved and used by IR. He is also one of the world's fastest freestyle swimmers and a past Olympic Champion of the Butterfly Stroke. Personality in the TAG Outgoing and adventurous, Gordon is the 'practical joker' of the Tracy family. When hanging around on Tracy Island with his brothers and friends, he is rarely seen without a smile on his face, or a wicked sense of humour. In fact, the only thing louder than his voice would be his taste in clothing. Despite loving to have fun and living life to the fullest, all this changes when called on to assist in a rescue mission, where Gordon becomes serious and completely dedicated to saving lives. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:Bond Protector Category:Siblings Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Bond Creator Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Adventurers